1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abrasive material; more particularly, relates to fabricating an abrasive material having abrasive particles uniformly distributed within for grinding and lubricating with self-sharpening, where the abrasive material is obtained through easy fabricating process with low cost and high quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Needs are increased in technologies for precise molds and super-precise surface, like mold polishing and wafer polishing. Concerning surface polishing, free abrasives polishing, electro polishing and chemical mechanical polishing are used most often.
A prior art of abrasive pad has micropores each smaller than 50 μm, where more than 75% of the micropores are smaller than 20 μm. The abrasive pad is made with a single-phase solution which is obtained with a polymer resin and a supercritical gas combined together. Another prior art of abrasive pad processes lens, mirror, silicon wafer, glass-ceramic based rigid disk, alumina substrate and metal to obtain flat surface with stable and high efficiency. Another prior art of abrasive pad uses a technology similar to LIGA to form a photoresist master mold on a metal substrate; and then particles of metal and ceramics are simultaneously deposited in the photoresist master mold. The particles of metal can be particles of nickel (Ni), alloy of Ni, copper (Cu), alloy of Cu, diamond, cubic boron nitride (CBN), aluminum oxide (Al2O3), zinc oxide (ZnO2), silicon carbide (SiC), etc. The abrasive pad can be a tool for making mini diamond grinding rod or spindle.
In the other hand, bamboo charcoal is a material made of bamboo. It has various applications, like soil improvement agent, odor absorber, water purifier, etc. Yet, products related to bamboo charcoal are still developed in an early stage.
However, most polish technologies use polishing cloths, which are not fit for curve of irregular surface; and, bamboo charcoal used in abrasive material is not found. Hence, the prior arts do not fulfill all users' requests on actual use.